


A Promise (Un)Broken Between Us...

by SecretPsychotic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandonment, Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon: She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, Escape, F/F, Fire, Gay, I WAS LISTENING TO TAYLOR SWIFT SO IT GOT INTERESTING, I love lesbians, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Love, Nightmares, POV Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Promises, Pyromania, Running Away, Sexual Tension, With A Twist, gay dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretPsychotic/pseuds/SecretPsychotic
Summary: "A PROMISE BROKEN BETWEEN US WILL RIP US TO SHREDS FASTER THAN MY CLAWS EVER COULD, AND LEAVE US IN IRREPARABLE TATTERS.A promise unbroken between us will always keep our hearts interlinked with a string of fate intertwined around them."Catra and Adora in love but Catra has a massive nightmare about her abandonment issues. She takes them into her own hands and speaks out loud while asleep.





	A Promise (Un)Broken Between Us...

Her hands were warm. Warm on my neck. Warm on my back. Soft lips ran across my stomach. Breath tickling my whole being.  
“I love you, Catra,” she whispers in my ear. Oh how I have longed to hear this my whole life. “I wont tie you down, but will you at least love me too? That would be enough for me,” her blonde hair falls onto my shoulder as she rests her pretty head on my chest.

“I love you too, obviously,” I whisper. There is an absence of weight as her body shifts so her eyes can meet mine. “Just please don’t ever leave me.”  
“I could never, you hold too much meaning to me to do that. It has always just been us two after all,” her gaze saddens just a little.

“Promise?” I follow suit.

“Promise what?” The dim lighting reflects those blue eyes that I have always found refuge in.

“Not to leave me,” I shift a little.

“Promise,” she says back, putting a hand on my cheek.

**Though everything must come to an end, doesn’t it? Her hand vanishes, replaced by a cold pillow. There are white chalk eyes that can never match those love-seeking blue. Everything is cold, hard. I can imagine the night she was here with me, the night she held me. It flashes as a strobe to all the negativity boiling over in my ever-bruised body. _I PUSHED MYSELF FOR HER. I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR HER. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO MAKE HER LEAVE ME?_ It consumes me, this emptiness. I rip my sheets to shreds, and when even that barely gives me any satisfaction, I scratch at the chalk drawing. We did it when we were kids, here, in the same place we fell in love. In the same fucking _bed_ that she confessed to me in. Everything here reminds me of her. **

_**A PROMISE BROKEN BETWEEN US WILL RIP US TO SHREDS FASTER THAN MY CLAWS EVER COULD, AND LEAVE US IN IRREPARABLE TATTERS.** _

****_HER_ , I think again. _IT ISN’T ME, IT’S HER._ The sadness fades, emptiness grows. Life is bland while she is alive. Her existence weighs on me constantly. I know deep down that I do not deserve this. This is her doing. I treated her like the princess she turned out to be, it was _her_ choice to leave, not mine.  
  
_IT’S CLEAR NOW, SHE HAS TO DIE. ADORA NEEDS TO BE NONEXISTENT. THOSE BLUE EYES NEED TO FADE OUT. THAT PALE SKIN NEEDS TO MATCH MY SHEETS. HER BONES NEED TO BE AS RUINED AS THAT CHALK PAINTING._

**With all of this in mind, I take a match that I had saved in case of emergencies. _ADORA REALLY THOUGHT I NEVER WANTED OUT OF HERE, DIDN’T SHE? WELL, IF ONLY SHE COULD HAVE KNOWN._ I strike it and stare at it. _THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. WITH THIS MATCH, I START A REVOLUTION THAT BEGINS WITH THE END OF THIS FRIGHT ZONE, AND ENDS WITH ADORA IN A GRAVE._ I let it tip out of my fingers and I watch as the whole place turns orange. The chalk painting slowly ignites and smoke fades my view-**

I leap out of bed with a screech that could have been heard miles from the Fright Zone. _It’s still here, I’m still here, and_ -

A blonde-haired female body comes to a 90-degree sitting position and rubs her eyes. “Catra, are you alright babe?”  


_she’s still here. The promise broken in my nightmares remains in perfect condition._

I lay back in bed and cuddle up to her, leaving a kiss on her forehead as she wraps her arms around me. “Of course, angel. It was just a nightmare,” I sigh.

“Was it of me leaving?” she pushes me away to meet my gaze.

“Wha- as if!” I stick my nose up at her, knowing my shaking was betraying me in the same was Dream Adora did.

“You were speaking in your sleep, Catra. I know and it’s okay. I’m not going _anywhere,_ my love. One day we will escape _together_ , I promise.” She lays down again, and I mimic her movements.

“I love you,” I sigh as I hold her close. A promise unbroken will always hold us closer than our bodies could ever.

“I love you too,” she smiles as her eyes flutter shut.

It takes a few moments in our shared embrace in the dark for us to pass out. It isn’t smoke darkens my vision, but my own eyelids this time. There are no nightmares this time, instead they are fantasies of our escape, our dream. I love her, and I always will, my Adora.

A promise unbroken between us will always keep our hearts interlinked with a string of fate intertwined around them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
